Next generation mobile networks will utilize several different radio access technologies such as, for example, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), wireless local area networks (WLAN), Bluetooth networks and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) networks integrated to form a heterogeneous wireless access network system. Different radio access networks provide different levels of capacity and coverage to end users. A wide variety of services are delivered to end users over the heterogeneous wireless access network system using different radio access technologies. The utilization of the heterogeneous wireless access network system assures end users enhanced network connection any where any time so as to improve the quality of service.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.